(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, is a display which applies voltage to an electrode to realign liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling an amount of transmitted light to display an image.
In such a liquid crystal display, various types of liquid crystal alignments and various driving methods for improving side visibility have been developed. In such a liquid crystal display, a pixel electrode and a common electrode may be disposed on a single substrate to implement the wide viewing angle.
As a resolution of the liquid crystal display increases, the number of pixels increases, and thus the number of data lines increases. Therefore, in the liquid crystal display having a high resolution, the number of data driving units increases such that manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display increases.
In such a liquid crystal display, coupling between adjacent pixels may occur due to a data voltage and a pixel voltage, and a capacity of a storage capacitor within a pixel may be increased to reduce a kickback voltage.